Bizarro Triângulo Amoroso
by yumerin
Summary: Oneshot. Momo podia desconhecer o tamanho do sentimento que ele nutria por ela, mas não podia esquecer que esse sentimento existia. Kairi não deixaria.


**Disclaimer**_ Peach Girl_ não é meu. Não é uma songfic, mas a música que me inspirou também não é minha – _Bizarre Love Triangle_, não sei quem compôs, mas eu só gosto da versão do grupo "Frente!".

* * *

_Everytime I think of you_

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

_

* * *

_

Eram três e meia da manhã, e Okayasu Kairi mal tinha se jogado na cama quando seu celular começou a tocar. A música animada do aparelho agrediu seus ouvidos como um martelo. Em outro momento teria ignorado a ligação e simplesmente esperado a pessoa desistir, mas chegara em casa meio bêbado e esquecera de tirar o celular do bolso antes de (tentar) seguir para o mundo dos sonhos. Por isso, o telefone estava enviando vibrações inconvenientes por todo o seu quadril, fazendo-o lembrar das dez mulheres muito atraentes que havia dispensado antes de sair da festa. Podia estar se divertindo agora.

Pensando melhor... A idéia de acordar pela manhã com dez desconhecidas superlotando sua cama não parecia assim _tão_ divertida.

O celular continuava berrando no volume máximo, fazendo sua cabeça alcoolizada pulsar no ritmo do toque. Amaldiçoou até a última geração de quem que estivesse sendo tão insistente. Resolveu atender logo a chamada antes de conseguir ficar de ressaca antes mesmo de seu sangue se livrar do etanol, mas descobriu-se mumificado pelo próprio lençol. Resmungou impropérios enquanto tentava se soltar de sua prisão de pano, arrancando alguns botões da camisa social no processo. Esperneou tanto que caiu da cama e adiantou a dor de cabeça que ganharia quando acordasse – se seu sono abençoado não tivesse sido interrompido pelo impiedoso telefone portátil, que seria arremessado pela janela do apartamento por esse sacrilégio.

Eram TRÊS e MEIA da manhã, pelo amor de DEUS! Qualquer um que ligasse para o celular de alguém às TRÊS e MEIA merecia a morte. Não, merecia ser um dos pecadores daqueles quadros da Idade Média que representavam o Inferno. Kairi tentou compilar mentalmente todos os tipos de tortura que havia aprendido em filmes de guerra enquanto se estirava no chão para tirar o aparelho possuído pelo demônio do bolso dianteiro e descobrir quem era o _infeliz_ que insistia em estragar seu sagrado descanso.

Ah, ele torceria o pescoço, jogaria pimenta nos olhos, empurraria da escada, arrancaria todos os dentes... Ou não.

O nome "Momo" piscava no display, junto com a foto da garota de olhos verdes. Toda a sonolência que o assolava se dissipou num átimo e ele quase derrubou o celular várias vezes antes de atender a ligação e colocá-lo no ouvido.

- Alô! Alô?

- _Kairi?_

A voz dela pareceu vir de outra galáxia e ele percebeu que estava segurando o celular ao contrário. Ajeitou a posição do aparelho e se levantou de uma vez. Arrependeu-se amargamente logo depois.

- Aiaiai... Merda.

- _Kairi? Você está bem?_

Ele sorriu automaticamente, como sempre fazia quando ouvia aquele tom de preocupação na voz dela. Momo era a melhor amiga que qualquer um podia querer.

Que pena ele não querer uma _amiga_.

- Parece que eu estou meio bêbado. Teve uma festa pela inauguração do novo andar do escritório hoje e eu precisei exercer minhas obrigações sociais.

- _Sei, sei. Quantos copos você bebeu?_

Fechou os olhos e forçou a memória por um momento antes de respondê-la.

- Uma garrafa e meia de vodka, eu acho.

Inesperadamente, ela explodiu em risadas. Uma sensação quente e agradável espalhou-se pelo peito dele involuntariamente ao escutá-la. Nunca podia refrear a satisfação por tê-la feito sorrir – algo que o bossal do namorado dela não fazia com muita frequência.

Ou melhor, com frequência nenhuma. A única coisa que o tão perfeito "Touji-kun" conseguia fazer era entristecer Momo. Só isso já era razão suficiente para incitar o ódio em Kairi, mas Touji havia cometido outro pecado: havia acabado com as chances que Kairi tinha de "ser feliz para sempre".

- _Baka... Você não é normal. Se EU bebesse uma garrafa e meia de vodka, não conseguiria nem mesmo atender ao telefone._

Foi a vez de ele sorrir.

- Entendo o que você quer dizer. Acho que quebrei uma costela antes de conseguir pegar o celular.

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas logo ficou em silêncio. Depois de trinta segundos ele resolveu falar alguma coisa para se certificar de que ela ainda estava do outro lado da linha.

- Momozinha?

- _Desculpe por estar ligando a essa hora. Tem alguém aí com você?_

"Tem alguém aí com você?", ela sempre perguntava. Provavelmente ainda achava que ele era um mulherengo incorrigível que não passava uma noite sequer sem ir pra cama com o primeiro par de pernas femininas que encontrasse na rua. Mas a culpa era dele mesmo, que nunca havia esclarecido a ela que não trazia nenhuma mulher para seu apartamento. Era muita complicação para sua vida. Muita intimidade e compromisso deixavam-no infeliz.

Porque a única pessoa com quem ele queria ter intimidade e compromisso estava falando com ele pelo telefone naquele momento.

- Claro que não, Momozinha. Eu não sou o James Bond. – quando ela não respondeu, Kairi suspirou. – Você brigou com o Touji?

Kairi quase pôde ver os olhos brilhantes de Momo arregalando. Como no dia em que ele havia roubado o primeiro beijo dela.

Droga, ele tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas, ou acabaria perdendo até mesmo a amizade dela. Sua vida não teria muito mais sentido depois disso.

_-... Como você sabe?_

Kairi ficou aliviado por ela não ter visto sua boca contorcer em sarcasmo.

- Por que mais você ligaria para mim a essa hora da manhã?

O suspiro dela soou como se ela estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas.

-..._ Estou incomodando você, né? Como sempre._

- Claro que não, Momo! Você nunca, nunca me incomoda, entendeu? – Kairi exclamou, com urgência. Ela podia desconhecer o tamanho do sentimento que ele nutria por ela, mas Momo não podia esquecer que esse sentimento existia. Ele não deixaria. – Só que eu fico com muita vontade de socar o banana do seu namorado até ele virar purê.

Momo riu com gosto e Kairi teve a gratificante sensação de missão cumprida.

- _Você faria isso?_ – ela perguntou, ainda rindo. – _Bateria no Touji?_

- Com todo o prazer. – foi a resposta imediata. Kairi franziu o cenho, irritado. – O que foi que o Touji fez dessa vez?

- _Olha, Kairi... _– ele começou, mas pareceu reformular o que ia dizer. – _Eu estou esperando do lado de fora do seu apartamento._

O rapaz tornou a levantar do chão de uma vez, mas ignorou os tambores que começaram a batucar em seu cérebro. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, nervoso.

- Agora mesmo? Nesse momento?

- _É._ – ela confirmou lentamente, obviamente desconcertada. – _Eu... Estou sem a chave que você me deu. A gente tinha saído e... Eu não sabia que acabaria vindo aqui._

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou...

- _Mas eu sempre termino vindo aqui. Você é a única constante que eu tenho na vida._

A sensação de que alguma coisa apertava sua garganta assolou o rapaz. Não entendeu muito bem o que estava sentindo – parecia uma mistura de angústia, ansiedade e... Amor. Mas não importava, pois tudo o que queria naquele momento era olhar nos olhos dela.

- Estou indo, Momo. – ele falou, firme. "Estou indo pra você, Momo".

- _...Não vou sair daqui, Kairi._ – ela respondeu, quietamente, e desligaram depois de um momento em silêncio.

Kairi se permitiu sonhar com todas as implicações que havia nas palavras dela. Logo empurrou as fantasias para o fundo da mente quando a imagem gloriosa de Adachi Momo vestida de noiva apareceu inconvenientemente no meio delas. Massageou a têmpora, respirou fundo e tentou levantar do chão de madeira sem iniciar a Terceira Guerra Mundial dentro de sua cabeça. Deixou o celular no criado-mudo e olhou de relance para o armário espelhado, erguendo as sobrancelhas para seu reflexo descabelado. A camisa branca estava com o punho desabotoado porque ele odiava se sentir confinado, mas o peito estava à mostra graças à falta de botões.

Nem pensou em calçar os chinelos quando se arrastou para fora do quarto. Tinha a impressão de estar andando dormindo. Certamente tropeçou mais do que o normal na penumbra do apartamento. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais beberia vodka... Pelo menos não a ponto de perder a coordenação motora.

Finalmente, a porta. Estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, mas parou quando percebeu que tremia dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Retraiu o braço bruscamente. Não poderia falar com ela daquele jeito, ela se assustaria. Ou pior, ficaria _preocupada_, e a última coisa que Kairi queria era ser mais um fardo para uma pessoa sensível como ela. Momo sempre tomava as dores dele com toda a convicção do mundo.

E Kairi fazia o mesmo. Por isso não permitiria que ela o visse alterado daquele jeito. Era um homem muito controlado por trás de toda a sua animação habitual. Se não fosse, já teria acabado com a raça de Toujigamori há tempos, era só seguir um dos inúmeros planos de assassinato elaborados em sua mente ao longo dos anos (era um passatempo um tanto doentio que tinha, mas imaginar Touji sangrando até morrer era bem melhor do que imaginá-lo com Momo).

Fechou as mãos, respirou fundo e pensou em como deveria ser visto quando abrisse a porta. Kairi, o bêbado? Kairi, o sonâmbulo? Kairi com ressaca? Kairi eu-estou-feliz-e-você-não-vai-conseguir-tirar-o-sorriso-da-minha-cara?

Qualquer um! Era capaz dela já ter ido embora, com toda aquela enrolação.

Encostou o cotovelo no vão da porta, girou a chave e puxou a maçaneta, formando um sorriso cheio de dentes para um corredor vazio.

Piscou. E piscou. E piscou de novo, esperando que a figura curvilínea de Momo se materializasse do nada. Onde ela poderia ter ido? Será que estava bêbada também? Parou de especular quando sentiu o perfume dela impregnar seus sentidos. Cheiro de sol e mar. Olhou para a esquerda e viu apenas um corredor vazio que terminava na porta de incêndio. Olhou para direita, tudo estava deserto.

Então olhou para baixo, e lá estava ela.

Encostando na parede, abraçando os joelhos, a cabeça jogada para trás, com os olhos cerrados. O vestido brilhante e amarelo que usava e os sapatos altos que trazia nas mãos indicavam claramente que estivera numa festa de gala ou num restaurante bem requintado. O coque com que havia prendido os cabelos claros estava meio desfeito agora, mas ele achava que ficava mais bonito daquele jeito.

Os olhos verdes dela abriram e fitaram os olhos dele com a intensidade habitual. Kairi engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o rosto. Para disfarçar os nervos à flor da pele, alargou o sorriso e desencostou da porta, dando a volta para ficar ao lado dela. Escorregou pela parede pesadamente, sentou e flexionou as pernas para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos. Que pena ter parado de fumar, um cigarro cairia bem agora.

- Bom dia, Momozinha. Estou aqui.

Momo continuou olhando para cima, onde ele estava antes. Depois sorriu, meio triste, e pendeu a cabeça para encostar no ombro dele. Eles já haviam adquirido um grau de intimidade suficiente para que ela o tocasse espontaneamente sem corar ou se arrepender, como antes, no colégio.

- Você sempre está. Por isso eu ainda não me joguei de nenhuma ponte ou viaduto.

A risada dele foi uma tentativa de ganhar tempo. Momo ainda não havia falado qual era o problema, e parecia estar evitando chegar nesse assunto. Resolveu respeitar o momento e não pressionar demais.

- Não seja boba. Você tem que pensar em métodos de suicídio que não envolvam água. É capaz dos peixes se afogarem antes de você. – Momo riu, quietamente. – Além do mais, eu teria que pular atrás de você, e você sabe que eu não nado muito bem.

- Kairi, você não nada. Afunda. – ela rebateu, entre risos.

O rapaz sentiu-se um verdadeiro herói ao vê-la com um semblante menos infeliz.

- Por isso eu preciso da minha salva-vidas particular sempre ao meu lado, né?

Oh-oh. _Wrong answer._ O rosto dela tornou-se uma máscara de tristeza assim que escutou essas palavras. Quase pôde ver uma nuvenzinha de chumbo se formar sobre a cabeça dela. O que havia de errado no que ele dissera?

- Precisa?

A pergunta dela surpreendeu. Depois de toda a história que eles haviam construído desde que se conheceram, ela não precisava duvidar daquilo. Ele demonstrava como se sentia com bastante frequência. Mas Momo tinha que ouvir. Era muito insegura quando se tratava de amor.

Ninguém poderia culpá-la, não depois de tudo o que Sae fizera. Toujigamori geralmente caia como um patinho naquelas intrigas de novela mexicana. E Kairi era um tanto... complicado demais para que ela confiasse inteiramente no sentimento dele.

Passou o braço por trás da cabeça dela e abraçou-a forte pelos ombros, desejando que o amor que ele tinha em cada molécula de seu organismo passasse para ela por osmose.

- Claro que preciso, _peach girl_. Pensei que você já tinha entendido isso.

Momo acenou lentamente com a cabeça, aconchegando-se no peito dele. Kairi apertou ainda mais o abraço. Não registrou o tempo que ficaram naquela posição. Se o mundo acabasse naquele momento, morreria feliz.

No entanto, ela resolveu falar.

- Fomos a um restaurante hoje. Touji disse que tinha algo muito importante para dizer. Eu fiquei ansiosa porque ele ainda estava chateado por eu ter me recusado a mudar para a casa dele.

Resistindo à vontade de resmungar, Kairi lembrou do episódio com amarga precisão. Momo havia entrado em seu quarto aos prantos, porque Touji havia pedido para que morassem juntos e ela havia dito que não estava pronta para um compromisso tão sério. Queria curtir um pouco mais a sua independência – havia saído da casa dos pais há pouco tempo – e também sabia que um relacionamento muda muito quando o casal começa a dividir o mesmo teto. Podia estragar tudo.

Kairi havia sido duro com ela naquele dia. Disse que ela não devia estar chorando depois de tomar uma decisão – uma decisão corretíssima, por sinal. Quem tinha que aceitar e respeitar aquela escolha era o Toujigamori. Momo havia chorado até adormecer, deitada no colo do _melhor amigo_, e Kairi poucas vezes odiou tanto o namorado dela como naquela noite. Porque ele se sentia um completo imprestável quando não podia nem mesmo consolar Momo.

- Estava tudo muito bem. Ele parecia ter esquecido a história de morar junto, e eu fiquei feliz por ele ter me compreendido. Só que ele não me entendeu, _muito_ pelo contrário.

A voz estava firme, Momo não estava chorando. Na verdade, ela estava calma demais. Kairi percebeu que ela estava triste, mas parecia conformada. Decidida.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido, era muito sério.

- Ele me contou que tinha sido promovido, e nós brindamos. Então, ele me convidou pra dançar e lá, no meio do salão, me falou que o novo cargo dele era em Tokyo. Ele teria que se mudar pra lá. Eu parei no meio da pista e esperei ele me dizer alguma coisa a mais. Sei lá, que não queria ir, que viria me visitar, que sentiria minha falta...

Momo suspirou.

- Touji não disse nada?

- Ah, disse sim. Disse que queria que eu _mudasse para Tokyo com ele_.

Sentindo os músculos enrijecerem todos de uma vez, Kairi tentou reprimir uma onda de sentimentos que o atacou desprevenido.

- Ele disse _**o quê**_? – perguntou, despejando ódio em cada palavra sussurrada.

- Eu tentei ser razoável com ele. Expliquei que minha vida estava aqui, que havia acabado de terminar o curso de Educação Física e gosto do meu emprego no colégio. Se eu não estou pronta para ir _morar_ com ele, imagine me mudar com ele _para outra cidade_, longe dos meus pais, do meu emprego, dos meus amigos. De você.

Uma parte da mente de Kairi registrava o que ela dizia, enquanto a outra se ocupava em odiar o namorado dela. Não bastava apenas ser o homem que ela amava, _não_, Toujigamori tinha que tê-la só para si, não era? Bastardo egoísta! Até quando...

Peraí! Momo havia dito "de você" separado da parte "meus amigos"? Kairi não soube o que pensar. Limitou-se a encostar o queixo na cabeça dela, tentando processar a informação.

- Touji me puxou para a mesa de novo e falou que eu iria superar e me adaptar a Tokyo. Faria novos amigos, construiria uma carreira mais sólida. Teríamos uma vida nova lá. E de vez em quando voltaríamos pra cá pra matar a saudade.

Ela estremeceu levemente. Kairi ficou aliviado ao notar que ela não havia aceitado bem a proposta do namorado.

- Ele planejou tudo mesmo, né? Aposto que já tinha até comprado as passagens.

Quando Momo ergueu uma das mãos e mostrou um talão de viajem apertado entre os dedos trêmulos, Kairi negou com a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Não _acredito_.

- É, eu também não acreditei. Sabia que essa promoção é uma oportunidade única para a carreira dele, mas não posso simplesmente... Deixar minha vida para trás.

O que diabos Toujigamori queria, destruir Momo? Torná-la dependente dele? Afastá-la de tudo o que ela amava e conhecia?

"Tirá-la de perto de mim?"

- Você tem todo o direito de pensar assim. Ele não compartilhou essa idéia com você e te pegou de surpresa.

Provavelmente esperando que ela aceitasse sem ter tempo para refletir sobre a proposta, em nome do _eterno amor que os unia_. Ela era apaixonada, não **idiota**! Ah, os três sabiam que Momo já havia cedido demais naquela relação, e Kairi não esperava que ela se anulasse mais uma vez por ele, por mais que o amasse.

- Eu... Hesitei. Disse que precisava pensar. Aí ele perguntou... Perguntou se eu o amava.

_Filho da mãe! _Ataque surpresa, pressão psicológica... Toujigamori estava usando estratégias bélicas para encurralar a própria namorada e forçá-la a dizer sim, mesmo sabendo que ela iria se sentir um lixo depois. Kairi achava Touji um babaca, mas um _babaca com honra que realmente gostava_ de Momo e queria fazê-la feliz (embora falhasse na maior parte do tempo). Mas via que estava enganado. Touji era apenas um babaca egoísta.

Por que ela gostava dele, mesmo?

- E você disse que sim.

A moça respirou fundo e se preparou para responder, mas escutaram um balançar de molho de chaves e uma fechadura sendo destrancada. A porta do apartamento à frente deles abriu e dela saiu uma velhinha de cabelos muito brancos, assoviando e segurando uma enorme bolsa rosa-choque debaixo do braço. Observaram enquanto ela fechava a porta por fora antes de virar, dando de cara com eles. A expressão escandalizada no rosto enrugado indicou que eles não estavam numa posição moralmente aceita.

- Ohayou, Fumiko-san. – Kairi cumprimentou, na maior cara-de-pau. Momo pareceu suprimir o riso com um som anasalado.

- Ohayou, Okayasu-kun. – a senhora respondeu, encarando o casal sem o menor constrangimento. – Vocês dois passaram a noite aí? Já são quatro horas da manhã.

- É mesmo? – a velhinha confirmou com a cabeça, olhando com reprovação para a fenda lateral do vestido de Momo. – Acho melhor a gente entrar, _peach girl_.

Kairi levantou numa preguiça felina, e estalou o pescoço antes de erguer e amiga pelas mãos e conduzi-la pela cintura para dentro do apartamento.

- Bom te ver, Fumiko-san. Tenha um bom dia! – Kairi cantarolou, fechando a porta. Depois acrescentou, falando alto o suficiente para que a vizinha escutasse do corredor. – O _meu _dia vai ser ótimo!

Quando trancou a porta, apressou-se em encostar o ouvido na madeira para escutar Fumiko-san resmungar sobre a juventude perdida de hoje em dia. Momo ria em silêncio.

- Ela está falando algo sobre o seu decote. – Kairi comentou, e depois se virou para Momo com um sorriso malicioso. – Hmm... Belo decote.

- Kairi! – Momo riu, dando um tapinha no braço dele.

- Você nunca vai perder a mania de me bater, né? – ele comentou, fingindo estar magoado, e empurrou-a pelos ombros até a sala de estar. Ainda estava escuro, mas Kairi tinha ficado mais sóbrio e não esbarrou em nenhum móvel no caminho.

A risada de Momo preencheu o silêncio. Ela continuou rindo mesmo quando Kairi tentou sentá-la no sofá. Um ataque de risos histérico, que não era do feitio dela. Kairi estranhou as risadas desenfreadas, que chegavam às lágrimas. Não havia graça alguma naquelas lágrimas.

Momo estava chorando.

Segurando-a pelo pescoço, Kairi tentou olhar nos olhos dela para consolá-la, como sempre fazia. Só que, dessa vez, ela começou a falar primeiro.

- Eu tentei... Tentei imaginar minha vida em Tokyo. Juro que tentei. 'Tá certo que eu sou jovem e poderia arranjar um emprego novo por lá. E faria amigos novos e... Poderia viver. Claro que sim. E estaria com Touji. – ela soluçou, e respirou fundo.

As palavras dela esfaquearam Kairi.

- Fui tirando cada coisa... Cada partezinha da minha rotina. Poderia começar a acordar cedo, e me acostumaria com um apartamento menor, aceitaria uma rotina mais acelerada... E poderia conversar com maus pais pelo telefone.

As mãos de Kairi caíram dos ombros dela e ele finalmente entendeu a expressão "perder o chão". Momo iria embora. Embora da sua vida, de vez.

- Então, chegou o momento em que eu... Tive que tirar você do meu dia. Imaginar como seria estar longe. Estar tão longe de você.

O rosto derrotado de Kairi levantou e ele fixou os olhos cor de chuva dele nos dela.

- Você não iria mais aparecer lá em casa com um pote de sorvete e uma dúzia de filmes de terror de quinta categoria, só para me fazer rir. E eu não iria mais escutar os comentários terríveis que você faz para as pessoas quando passa mais de um minuto com elas. E quando você ficasse doente, quem viria aqui cuidar de você?

Momo respirou fundo e apertou os olhos, tentando parar as lágrimas.

- Ficaria longe da pessoa que me acompanha quando eu vou ás compras e não se importa em carregar as minhas sacolas. O cara que me deu um gato de presente de aniversário, pra me fazer companhia. O cara que rouba flores dos canteiros pra me dar, só porque se importa. E se eu estiver sem nada para fazer, me pergunto: "o que será que o Kairi está fazendo"?

Não era possível. Kairi não estava escutando aquilo. Só podia ser a vodka – estava decidido, não iria mais beber vodka.

Será que estava delirando?

- Quando... Quando acontece uma coisa boa comigo, eu penso: "Preciso contar para o Kairi". E se for algo ruim, muito ruim, eu penso: "Eu preciso do Kairi".

Aquilo era um sonho?

- Eu... Preciso do Kairi. Foi o que eu disso para o Touji quando ele me perguntou se eu o amava. Ele disse que eu não podia ter os dois, que era injusto com nós três. Que eu tinha que escolher. E eu saí correndo, para longe do Touji, pra longe de tudo... Vim pra você, como sempre.

O silêncio que seguiu pareceu preencher a sala e diminuir o espaço que os cercava. Os olhos angustiados de Momo estavam vidrados nos de Kairi. Na penumbra do apartamento, os orbes verdes cintilavam como as estrelas lá fora, que começavam a se apagar com a chegada da manhã. Mas os olhos de Momo não estavam se apagando. E Kairi acreditou, finalmente.

As mãos quentes dele, que tantas vezes enxugaram aquelas lágrimas, envolveram o rosto dela como se ele estivesse com medo de quebrá-la. Momo abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos compridos dele. Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Quando os lábios se tocaram, ele colocou cada pedaço de sua existência, tudo o que sentia, naquele beijo.

Ela retribuiu.

* * *

_Everytime I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment when_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_

* * *

_

**EDIT:**_ 26/08/2010; correção de erros ortográficos e grafia dos nomes japoneses.  
_


End file.
